


Carlos' 10 Rules to Being a Scientist

by TheQueen



Series: When Scientist Became Synonymous With Hero [5]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: 10 rules, Carlos is a Dork, Gen, Photo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because SCIENCE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlos' 10 Rules to Being a Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> You can find out more about this 'verse at wtnv-ask-the-scientists.tumblr.com.


End file.
